Adventures
by DalekCyberAngel
Summary: Here are a bunch of one-shots about The Doctor and The Observer, they can range from their time together, the aftermath of their adventures, The Doctor without The Observer, companions and The Doctor watching over Sherlock. Anything.
1. Captain Jack and Overdosing

The first time Sherlock overdosed on cocaine, he always thought it was some stranger passing by on the streets who found him. It never occurred to him that it was somebody else. Somebody that he used to know but no longer remembers.

Captain Jack Harkness stood amongst the crowds of London watching everyone pass without a second thought, his thoughts were of The Doctor and The Observer. Last time he saw the both of them together was 6 months ago, they were the same as ever, bickering and play fighting and saving the world. He saw The Doctor 4 months ago, this time, without The Observer. He knew something was wrong, those two never left each other's side, they were practically joined at the hip!

* * *

"_What alien do you need me to stop this time, Doctor?" Jack said as he saw the Doctor enter._

_The Doctor walked in with his goofy smile, "There's no alien, Jack, only the TARDIS and I."_

_Jack picked up on what he had said immediately, "The TARDIS and you?" He repeated confused, "What happened to The Observer?"_

_Immediately, The Doctor's smile had faded, his eyes grew dark and his face angry. Jack was reminded of the time The Doctor lost Rose, the reactions were so similar._

"_He's gone, Jack. I had to make him human to protect him." The Doctor's voice was a mere whisper; the tone was sad yet angry. Sad he's lost his friend, angry that he let it happen._

"_I'm sorry." Was all Jack could say, he didn't know what else to say. Jack then decided to change the subject, "Come on now, Doc, you're not here for a social call, that's what phones are for. What happened? TARDIS not take you to where you wanted?" Jack joked._

_The Doctor chuckled, "You could say that, yeah." He then pointed a finger, "I am fully capable of dropping by for a social call, thank you very much."_

"_Really?" Jack replied with mock confusion, "Then it must be the future me as it hasn't happened yet."_

* * *

That was in 2011, he was currently in 2004, a little fight with a Hurrington, sent him back to this time with no way of going back, now he's having to avoid himself and anyone that might recognise him. That was easy; he was always in Cardiff at this time, he rarely set foot in London. It also meant he could watch over The Observer, make sure he survives, lives long enough for The Doctor to find him and to open the watch. He learnt from The Doctor about the human version, it was simply trying to find him that was hard. It was easy to find Mycroft, despite being part of the British Government, he's not that well protected, yet. Sherlock, though, he was the tough one. It would be easier to find a needle in a haystack than him!

It took time and patience, finding him 2 months after living in 2004, the guy was younger, thinner and a lot different to The Observer, but Jack found him. He kept watch, looking over Sherlock, making sure their paths never crossed, helping him avoid being killed. Almost like a guardian angel, Jack chuckled at the thought of it. He was a lot different to The Observer, they were both stubborn, but Sherlock was more arrogant, less sensitive and had divorced himself from his emotions, believing they were a weakness, almost as intelligent, but more observant than The Observer. But they both had the same coat and scarf.

Tonight, was different. Today, he will have to cross paths with Sherlock, in order to make sure he survives. He was running towards Sherlock, the man was convulsing violently while throwing up. Jack knelt down beside him, slinging Sherlock's arm around his shoulders and putting an arm around his waist and lifted him up. Sherlock threw up in the space ahead.

"Yeah, you let all of that out." Jack said, grimacing as Sherlock threw up some more.

As Jack was about to move, he heard something fall to the floor. It was the fob watch. Being careful not to drop Sherlock, though he couldn't have weighed more than 90 pounds soaking wet, he knelt down and picked it up.

"We can't have you forgetting that. Why do you keep it with you? Don't you ever get scared you're going to lose it?" Jack asked, despite knowing Sherlock couldn't reply. He put the watch inside Sherlock's coat pocket. "Come on now, there's a hospital right around the corner, you can't be giving up yet." He said as Sherlock's head hit his shoulder.

Slowly, too slowly for Jack's liking, the pair made their way to the hospital, having to stop occasionally when Sherlock convulsed harshly or threw up.

"This has got to stop, Sherlock. There is this nice Detective Inspector that I'm sure will be willing to help you, not to mention he's handsome too." Jack said, smiling at the picture of the man in his head.

Sherlock soon lost what little consciousness he had left, Jack groaned, this was going to be hard. He half carried, half dragged Sherlock around the corner and down the street, walking faster as he heard Sherlock's breathing growing more and more laboured and his pulse beating less and less.

"Come on, Sherlock. If The Doctor finds out you died before he could find you, it's going to be worse than hell for everyone else." Jack said, his voice strained.

Jack picked up his pace; they were literally 2 minutes away and Sherlock's pulse was getting faint.

"Come on, big guy, you can make this." Jack whispered, more to himself than the man beside him.

As soon as they entered, Jack lowered Sherlock gently on to the closest gurney and called for a nurse. A young male quickly came over, checking Sherlock's pupils, heartbeat and breathing.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?" The nurse asked as he checked Sherlock's pulse.

"He overdosed on cocaine, can you help him?" Jack replied slightly worried.

The young man ignored his question by asking a different one, "What's his name?"

"Sherlock Holmes. Now answer my question!" Jack demanded.

The nurse had called over several other workers, who took Sherlock away. "It is too early to tell, we have to get him stabilised first."

Even though Jack was worried, he forced himself to turn around and walk away; he couldn't be caught, especially not by Mycroft. That was far too risky, he'd have to hide away for a while, Sherlock will be fine, he's in good hands, and will be in better hands once Mycroft realises what has happened.

* * *

When Sherlock woke up a few days later, nobody was around, he could only hear the sound of the heart monitor, beeping away steadily to the rhythm of his heart and his own breathing. He frowned, he knew not to expect anyone to be waiting for him, Mycroft was busy feeding the Columbian empire false information, Mummy passed away last year, and Father stopped caring for him years ago, but some part of him felt like someone should be here with him. His memories were hazy but there was definitely someone that had brought him here. Well, not here, but to a hospital. He could just make out an American accent telling him to hold on.

"_Come on now, there's a hospital right around the corner, you can't be giving up yet."_

"_Come on, big guy, you can make this."_

The voice was male and American; it was probably a tourist, as not many people in London go about saving some overdosing junkie. So, what happened? He overdosed on cocaine in the middle of an alley, and some American tourist was passing by and decided to help him. No need to carry on thinking about it, it was just some Good Samaritan walking home. The next thing he did was check the drawers beside him, that's the good thing about this hospital, any belonging were kept in a bedside table right next to you. He peered inside, phone, keys, wallet, and his fob watch. Good, he thought whilst letting out a sigh of relief, it's still there, he hasn't lost it.

* * *

AN: So, that's the first one-shot of the series. I do hope you enjoyed it and that they weren't out of character. For those that are interested, the next Chapter of Disguise shall be uploaded on Tuesday, I'm babysitting today and I'm at placement tomorrow, so I'll work on it when I get back today, tomorrow and Tuesday morning. And the alternate version.

Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	2. Suicide

AN: This was supposed to be a flashback that belongs to Disguise, but I chose not to include it for several different reasons.

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

When The Doctor first learnt of Sherlock's suicide he just froze, completely froze, he felt numb. He was wandering through the streets of London when it had happened. He passed a lady with a loud mouth, only caught part of the sentence.

"Sherlock… off a building!" She cried to her friend.

The Doctor stopped. What did she just say? It had something to do with Sherlock and a building. The Doctor turned around to face her.

"Excuse me." He said, "Can you repeat that?"

She nodded, "Sherlock Holmes just threw himself off St. Bart's roof! I saw it happen!" She cried.

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat. What? No. Sherlock couldn't have done that. Why would he do that? He was fine, he saw him a few weeks ago! He was fine; there was nothing wrong with him! He can't just suddenly throw himself off a roof! He wasn't allowed to throw himself off a roof!

He must have looked bad because the lady suddenly grew concerned.

"Sir? Are you alright?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded and started running, he needed to see this for himself; he needed to see it with his own eyes, no matter how much it may hurt him. It was a five minute run to the hospital, it left him slightly breathless but gave him enough time to gather his thoughts, his hearts were beating frantically, from fear and from running, he really hoped the lady was lying.

He walked into the hospital and down to the morgue, it was surprisingly empty, but the walk was slow and he found himself walking slower and slower the closer he got to the morgue, soon he found himself stood outside the doors but made no effort to open them. He stood there for a while; lost in his thoughts, if it turned out to be true then there was no chance of him ever getting his friend back. If the body was dead then the mind can never return. If Sherlock is dead, then so is Lockie.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from behind him.

The Doctor almost jumped, the voice did shock him, he turned around to see who it was talking to him. A young woman was there, she had mousy brown hair and was wearing a lab coat, he recognised her as someone Sherlock was with at times but he couldn't remember her name.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and tried to pull off his usual grin, "John Smith, health and safety inspector."

The young woman stared at his psychic paper and frowned, "Sir, that paper is blank." She said quietly and without confidence.

"Really?" The Doctor said confused. He turned it around to see it. She was right, it was blank, he wasn't in the right mind-set to have it working properly to create the lie.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed and looked down, when he looked back up and at her he felt sad, he could barely force the words out himself.

"Is it true?" He said hoping his voice didn't just crack.

She frowned slightly, "Is what true?" She asked confused.

"Is it true Sherlock jumped?" He asked.

She looked away, tears filling her own eyes, "I'm sorry," She said, "Did you know him?"

The Doctor looked away and nodded, "Kind of an old friend." He put a hand on his eyes and rubbed them, he wasn't going to cry, not yet anyway. He looked up at her, "Can I see him?" He asked slightly hopeful.

She seemed hesitant.

"Please?" The Doctor said, "We never had a proper chance to say goodbye, it's my last chance to get closure." It wasn't a complete lie, he and Lockie never did say goodbye properly. If Sherlock's dead, then this is his only chance.

She nodded, she still seemed hesitant but she allowed him into the morgue.

There on the cold metal table a few feet away lay Sherlock Holmes, formerly known as The Observer or Lockie to his friends, his real name being one that only The Doctor knows. The Doctor walked towards him slowly, he had a white sheet covering him from his shoulders to his feet, his eyes were shut and he's recently been cleaned up if the lack of blood were to say anything. He stopped beside Sherlock and put a hand on the man's cheek. He looked exactly how he remembered, if a little young, a few more years and he'd be the right age, but that's not going to happen, not anymore.

"Sherlock, why did you do it?" He whispered, "What made you do it? You were doing fine, why did you do this?" He could have prevented it, if had he known. He could have stopped this from ever happening, he could have saved Sherlock, brought him back from the darkness he must have been living in. It's too late now, he thought sadly, Sherlock's dead and Lockie can never return. He's lost his best friend and this time he's lost him forever. The Doctor sighed. "I should have come back sooner; I shouldn't have waited so long." He said regretfully. "I'm sorry, Sherlock."

The Doctor lowered his head so that it was touching his chest, it was his fault, if he hadn't waited so long then Lockie would still be here, now Sherlock was gone and Lockie can never return. The Doctor wiped a stray tear away; he turned around, nodded his thanks to Molly and slowly walked out of the morgue. He's lost his friend forever now and there was nothing he could do to change that.

* * *

AN: Yes, I realise Eleven is slightly out of character, he believes he's just lost his friend forever, so shoot me if it annoys you.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it; the next will be an adventure with Lockie and Siggy. It'll be with the Tenth Doctor, though. I'm not that used to the Classic Doctor's personalities yet, I want to watch more of them before attempting to write them.

Have a nice day :)

~Steffii


	3. Shoes

AN: I know I am EXTREMELY late in updating this, life, stories, my own head, College, and a lot of things got in my way. Please accept this chapter as an apology, it's set during Martha's time, Lockie has the appearance of Sherlock.

* * *

_Sometimes it's like travelling with children, _Martha thinks,_ seven year old children and not nine hundred odd years old Time Lords. _She sits on the chair by the console as she waits impatiently for The Doctor to come out. Lockie is walking around the console, there's a smirk on his face and a strange glint in his eyes. Martha looks at him sceptically, it's clear he's done something.

"What did you do?" She asks.

Lockie stops wandering around the console and looks at her. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"What did you do?" She repeats.

"I haven't done anything." Lockie replies innocently. "What makes you think I have?"

"The Doctor hasn't arrived yet and the look in your eyes says you've done something." Martha says. The Doctor is **always** in the console room early, he's dashing around getting the TARDIS ready to land somewhere new.

"Why does that mean I've done something?" Lockie asks curiously, playing with the tips of his scarf.

"He's always in the console room." Martha says, "Last time he wasn't was because you tied all of his ties together in one big knot. What have you done?"

Lockie smirks and opens his mouth to reply, but before he can say anything a loud shout is heard.

"Lockie!" The Doctor shouts.

Lockie winks at Martha. "Yes, Siggy?" He calls back.

"Did you touch my shoes?" The Doctor calls sounding much closer than before.

"Of course not, I wouldn't ever touch your shoes!" Lockie calls out innocently.

"That is exactly what you said last time," The Doctor calls, now entering the console room, "when you were picking clothes for your new body."

Martha's eyebrows go up in surprise, she looks at Lockie. "Those shoes aren't actually yours?" She asks shocked looking down at the black converse shoes Lockie is wearing.

"I needed shoes to wear, Siggy." Lockie replies trying to defend himself, "Yours were the most suitable."

The Doctor stops a few feet away from the two people by the console. Martha notices that he almost looks angry as he holds out a pair of red converser shoes at arm's length. A horrid smell suddenly surrounds them; Martha grimaces at it and raises a hand to cover her nose.

"What is that smell?" She asks disgusted.

"Lockie, what did you do to my shoes?" The Doctor asks.

"I didn't do anything to them. Martha touched them." He says childishly.

Martha's jaw drops, "I didn't touch them!"

"Don't blame Martha, Lockie." The Doctor points a finger, "I know you did something to them.

Lockie shrugs his shoulders and bites back a smirk, "They look normal to me."

The Doctor groans and throws the shoes at Lockie. They land by his feet; Martha lets out a disgusted groan as the smell worsens.

"They **look** normal, but they don't **smell **normal." He most certainly sounds angry now.

"Was that an admission to having smelly feet, Siggy?" Lockie teases as he steps away from the horrid smelling shoes. Lockie then looks at Martha, "I have been trying to get him to admit that for centuries, he always blames me for having smelly feet when a companion questions him." Lockie says with false exasperation.

"I do not have smelly feet." The Doctor says sternly.

"Here's the denial." Lockie says exasperated while smirking.

"What did he do?" Martha asks curiously, moving to get away from the smell.

"He covered my shoes in Franeliun Gator. Not just this pair, to **all** of my shoes." The Doctor answers while glaring at Lockie.

"Can you repeat that in English?" Martha replies moving her hand away from her nose.

"It's the equivalent to the smell of a sewer farm on Earth." Lockie explains as he kicks the shoes away from him. "I could have used far worse."

The Doctor points a finger, "Ha! You did do it!" He shouts gleefully, as if the confession was all he wanted.

Lockie steps away from him. "That's because you messed with my toothpaste." Lockie replies sounding annoyed as he now glares at The Doctor.

"What did he do to your toothpaste?" Martha asks at the same time The Doctor tries to defend his actions.

"That was four weeks and three days ago!"

Lockie looks at Martha, "He was able to replace my toothpaste with something that made my teeth go purple and my breath smell horrible."

Martha frowns, she doesn't remember that happening. It must have happened during that weekend she was ill. She looks at The Doctor who now looks really thoughtful.

"What are you thinking?" Lockie asks now suspicious.

There's a small mumble that sounds suspiciously like "Coat" before The Doctor quickly runs out of the awful smelling room.

Lockie's eyes widen and he is soon quickly running out to follow him.

"Siggy!" Martha hears him shout, "Don't you dare touch my coat!"

Martha walks towards the hall doors, getting away from the horrible smelling shoes, and towards a better smelling hallway. Before she can enter the hallway, there's a loud crash followed by twin groans and the word "Owwww."

Martha laughs, she should go out to check on them, make sure neither of them are hurt. Unlike the last time where one had a sprained wrist and the other one had a very bruised elbow. But for now, she's fine with letting them wallow in their own misery.

Sometimes it's like travelling with children, but she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

AN: Well I did state that some chapters are short.

I hope you enjoyed this, have a nice day.

~Steffii


	4. Rose

Rose walks silently down the dark streets. She must be close now, she has to be! She doesn't want to have to wait much longer. She must be close to finding The Doctor and his friend. She stops in her steps and looks around. _I certainly won't be finding The Doctor in this part of London, _she thinks to herself as she takes in the old houses, the rotten alleyway, and the filthy streets. She sighs and then continues walking. The workers down at Torchwood said that there was a strange signature coming from this area, one that could only belong to a Time Lord, but as she continues searching, her hopes begin to fade, there clearly isn't anyone here. As she turns the corner, the next thing she knows she's flat on her back, something heavy sprawled across her, the wind knocked out of her. Thank God she didn't have anything on her back like the last time, that had proven to be terribly painful and horrendously awkward. The weight on her shifts slightly, before quickly moving off her.

"Sorry about that." The person says.

"Don't worry about it." Rose replies slowly standing up. She looks up at the person who landed on her. They're a tall man, hair almost completely grey, eyes a dark brown as he looks down at her with concern. She sees the man open his mouth to say something but a shout soon stops him.

"Lestrade, why are you just standing around? Come on!" He shouts.

The man named Lestrade turns around, letting out an annoyed groan as he does. Someone else is now standing beside him. Rose notices his long coat, blue scarf, and black curls. The man turns to look at her, gazing at her with an expression that Rose couldn't quite describe. She squirms slightly under the gaze; it almost feels as if he's looking straight through her, it reminds her of The Observer, he gave her the exact same look before telling her the most of her life story shortly after they'd met. Could this man be him?

"Sherlock, if you just had some patience." Lestrade says.

Nope, that man isn't him. Rose knows that if The Observer were to give himself a name Sherlock would not be the name. He may pick strange names; Rose knows he will never go for Sherlock. She hears the two men bickering and looks around the streets, she'll need to get going soon, she can't stay here much longer. She walks away from the two men, walks down the dark street, and this world slowly fades away. Her hopes squashed just that tiny bit more, it's clear she's just missed The Doctor as neither of those two men are him. She hopes she can find him soon.

* * *

Rose is kneeling down in front of the Noble's laptop. The Doctor is there! She's so close! But she's also so far. She hates it. She watches the people on the laptop, every one of them informing The Doctor about the Daleks. Sadness grows over her as she watches The Doctor, she soon frowns. She can see The Doctor, she can see Donna, but where's The Observer? A man enters the screen, bending in to see, and standing on the right side of Donna. Rose notices the black coat, blue scarf, black curls, and recognises him to be the Sherlock person she saw a while ago, but if that's him, then where's The Observer? The man moves to whisper something in The Doctor's ear which then earns him a shove. It's clear to Rose that he said something to try and cheer The Doctor up when he realised she isn't there on the screen.

"Boys, stop messing around, this is serious." Captain Jack says sternly.

"Lockie started it." The Doctor replies sounding almost childlike.

Rose frowns harder and watches as the other man's eyes grow wide and feigns innocence.

"I didn't start it."

A small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth as she remembers the countless other times the pair behaved similarly. She looks back over at the man, it's clear that's The Observer, The Doctor doesn't act that way around anyone. But if that's him, then he either has a human look-a-like or he didn't say anything when they saw each other a while ago. Which only begs the question – why not? He must have recognised her, why didn't he say anything? She misses what The Doctor must have said because now The Observer is the one giving him the shove.

"Boys, do you remember the last time you two weren't behaving when something serious was happening?" Donna says interrupting what is happening between the two men. Without waiting for a response she continues, "That's going to happen again if you two don't stop."

Rose sees both men wince and rub their cheeks, before anything else can be said; the screen is quickly gone, static taking its place. She pulls out her phone, searching for the right number as she refuses to let herself panic. She walks into the kitchen, slinging her gun onto her shoulder as she waits for an answer.

"Control, I need another shift. Lock me onto the TARDIS. Now." She says down the phone, sounding more confident than she felt. She looks towards the Nobles. "Right, I'm gonna find him." She tells them, "Wish me luck." She says with a smile. She's so close.

"Oh, good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck, sweetheart."

She disappears from the Noble's living room and reappears in a street. She looks around quickly and soon spots them. The Doctor, The Observer, and Donna on the other side of the street. She runs towards them, a huge smile forming on her face, The Doctor also runs towards her. Her smile quickly vanishes, a Dalek is off to the right, she can hear its metallic voice.

"Exterminate."

A shot is fired; she hears The Doctor cry out and sees him fall to the ground. Looking back towards the Dalek, it is soon destroyed by Captain Jack. She runs and kneels down beside The Doctor.

"I've got you." She says as she goes to hold his head, "I missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor." She says, trying to encourage him to look at her. She needs to see him look at her.

"Rose." He pants out sounding pained.

"Right." She whispers.

"Long time no see." He says.

"Yeah. Been busy, you know." The Doctor groans and fear fills her. "Don't die. No, don't die. My God, don't die." She whispers urgently, her fear making itself known in her voice.

Someone else's hands move hers away from his head. She doesn't want him to die, he can't die, she just made it back, he can't die now! A different pair of hands touch The Doctor's shoulders.

"Siggy, you promised me you wouldn't do this to me again!" The Observer says frantically.

The Doctor groans in pain once more, "Sorry, Lockie." He forces out.

"Get him into the TARDIS, quick!" Captain Jack says urgently, "Move!"

Rose watches as The Observer slings The Doctor's left arm around his shoulder, Rose quickly does the same with The Doctor's right arm. They quickly make their way to the TARDIS. They lower him to the floor; tears threaten to fall down Rose's cheeks as The Doctor writhes in pain on the floor.

"There must be something we can do." Donna says urgently, "There must be some medicine or something."

Lockie shakes his head. "You promised me you wouldn't do this to me so soon, Siggy!" Lockie repeats.

"Just step back." Captain Jack says, the only one in the room sounding so calm. "Rose, do as I say and get back! He's dying and you know what happens next."

"What do you mean?" Donna asks, tears also threatening to fall down her own cheeks.

The Observer steps away from his friend, he gently takes hold of Rose's arm.

"He can't. Not now, I came all this way." Rose says, barely able to hear herself.

"What do you mean? What happens next?" Donna demands, moving from The Doctor and turning towards Captain Jack.

The Doctor raises his hand and stares at it, turning it around slowly. "It's starting." He chokes out.

"Here we go!" Captain Jack cries out, indicating to Lockie to move Rose away. "Good luck, Doctor!"

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Donna shouts.

The Doctor holds onto the TARDIS console as he pulls himself up.

"When he's dying, his body it repairs itself, it changes." Rose explains, "But you can't!" She shouts at The Doctor.

"I'm sorry, it's too late." The Doctor apologises looking at them, "I'm regenerating." With one final glance at them all, he throws his arms out, and the yellow light consumes every part of him.

Rose shields her eyes from the light, involuntarily burying her head into The Observer's shoulder. It doesn't feel right anymore, she wants the old Observer back and she wants The Doctor to stop regenerating. The man he changes into may be completely different to the one she fell in love with. She doesn't want to go through that. She glances back at him, wanting to get away from the man trying to shield her from the regenerative force, and notices that The Doctor is in a different position. He's pointing down at something under the console. Once it finishes, The Doctor has taken a few steps back and his breathing heavily.

"Now then, where were we?" The Doctor says, quickly walking around the TARDIS, leaving them all standing around in confusion.

Rose pulls herself out of The Observer's arms and looks up at him, there's a knowing smile on his face and he looks relieved as he watches The Doctor. She walks quickly away from him and looks down at The Doctor who is kneeling down by a hand explaining what had just happened.

"My handy spare hand!" He says as he stands up, "Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax?" He asks Rose, "Lost my hand in a swordfight? That's my hand."

Rose looks up at him slowly.

"What do you think?" He asks.

Rose steps towards him slowly, almost delicately, "You're still you?" She asks.

"I'm still me." He confirms.

Rose wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him, she feels his arms wrap around her. She didn't want him to change, she had come all this way, spent all this time trying to find him, it wouldn't be fair if he changed. If only The Observer did that, she's not sure she can get used to this new one. She holds onto him, refusing to let him go, but knows she'll have to soon. The Doctor gives her one final smile when she lets go and looks towards Lockie.

"I didn't break my promise!" He says quickly.

Rose turns towards The Observer and watches as he only nods his head.

The Doctor steps towards him, "I promised you I wouldn't regenerate any time soon, I intend on keeping that promise, Lockie." The Doctor says softly. The Doctor rests a hand on The Observer's shoulder and Rose sees so much travel through that single gesture.

"Don't even think of trying that." The Observer says quietly, Rose isn't sure if he's talking about breaking the promise or something else.

"I wouldn't dare." The Doctor replies with a smirk.

Both men quickly rush towards the console and soon everyone is spread out around the console. Rose keeps shooting tiny glances at The Observer, there's something not right with seeing him. He looks just like the man she saw in the streets a while ago, where that strange signature was coming from, except that man's human. It can't have been The Observer, she'd know, right? She opens her mouth to say something, but everything goes black.

"They've got us! The power's gone." The Doctor cries out quickly dashing around the console.

"Some kind of chronon loop." The Doctor and The Observer say at the same time.

The TARDIS jerks forward, Rose has to hold onto the console to remain upright. Once it stops, they all walk towards The Doctor in hopes of an explanation. Rose shoots another glance at The Observer; he frowns at her, clearly confused.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asks.

The Doctor looks over at The Observer and back at Rose looking as confused as his friend.

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything." Rose replies not looking him in the eye.

She feels him looking at her closely, observing her. "This isn't because I've regenerated. You've seen me before." He says.

"Yes." Rose admits. The resemblance between The Observer and Sherlock makes her feel nervous.

"Lockie, what are you talking about? How can she have seen you before? We haven't visited Earth much in her time and your body." The Doctor says sounding confused.

"Rose keeps giving me strange looks, almost as if she's seen me before." Lockie explains.

Rose nods, "When I was searching for you both, I came across someone that looks exactly like you."

"Was he with Siggy?"

Rose shakes her head, "No, he was with someone else, and he was human."

"Now that is strange." The Doctor mumbles, "Martha said something similar. She had seen a man that looks like Lockie in the hospital, just a week before we met her. That's twice now." The Doctor and The Observer exchange glances.

"This isn't something we can focus on." Captain Jack says, "We've got more important things, such as, the Daleks trying to kill most humans on Earth."

* * *

Rose walks slowly around the console, it's over, they've done it, all the Daleks are gone, all the planets returned home, Earth is back to where it was. They only need to decide what to do with The Doctor's human counterpart now. Rose looks around the console room, The Observer is sitting on the chair, clearly deep in thought, he's in a position that Rose has seen so many times before – his arms are wrapped around his legs, his legs are against his chest, and his chin rests on his knees. It's nice to know some things don't change. She walks over to him slowly and sits down beside him. He mindlessly moves over to give her more room.

"Why were you so scared?" She finds herself asking.

He doesn't turn to look at her; he remains staring at the console.

"Earlier when The Doctor was regenerating, why were you so scared?" She asks. She knows that the pair have spent centuries together, been through thick and thin together, surely, The Doctor's regeneration shouldn't have caused him to be scared.

"It's irrational, I know." The Observer replies softly, he still hasn't turned to look at her. He removes his arms from his legs and places his hands in a prayer position by his chin. "Regeneration doesn't just change our appearance; it changes our personality, too." He explains, "It changes our likes, dislikes, what we like about a person – "

"Yes, I know." Rose says interrupting him, "I did witness it, remember? But why did that scare you?"

Lockie looks down at his knees, "A new person comes sauntering in, someone else takes over, and I was scared he wouldn't like me, and that we wouldn't get along so well." He admits quietly, "You saw what happened when he regenerated last time and with my previous self. We didn't get along so well, we kept arguing so much, to the point that we both threatened to leave the TARDIS."

Rose nods, she remembers that time. They had been arguing about their recent adventure, she knew that The Observer was only trying to prove he cares, but The Doctor couldn't see that, they'd been having so many arguments lately that they'd both had enough of it and threatened to leave the TARDIS and never return. It had taken her a long time, but she had finally managed to convince them to take back what they said and forgive each other.

"You're still here, though." Rose says trying to be positive, "And so is he. Stop worrying, you two won't be getting separated for a long time."

"But that fear will always be there." Lockie mumbles, "Each time one of us regenerates, that fear will still be there."

"But for now neither of you are regenerating. And you clearly won't be for a while, so there's no need to think about it."

Lockie looks down at her and smiles softly; he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. Maybe she can get used to this one, but it will take a while.

"What happened to him anyway?" She asks, "Your previous self, what happened to him?"

She hears The Observer hiss before he replies, "Fell from a tall building. I just about managed to survive long enough in order to regenerate. I am never ever fighting on a rooftop again." He says before quickly adding, "Or falling from a roof."

* * *

AN: Hmm…. Maybe Lockie's regeneration into Sherlock's appearance needs its own chapter. To save confusion - Lockie was in his Seventh body while The Doctor was in his Ninth, when The Doctor regenerated into Ten; Seven and Ten didn't get along so well. Lockie regenerated into Eight between Donna and Martha. And Eight is Sherlock's appearance.

I hope you enjoyed this, have a nice day

~Steffii


End file.
